


Just a Little Friendly Competition

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Jared's all wound up about his first karate tournament as a black belt, and Jensen helps him unwind.





	Just a Little Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> My August SMPC. Thanks to for the prompt and the beta!

Alone in the dojo, Jared took a deep breath, closing his eyes and centering himself. Hands clasped in front of his chest, feet together, he bowed from the waist and straightened up before opening his eyes and bursting forward in a flurry of blocks, turns, kicks, and strikes.

 

_X-block high and pivot for a side kick._

_One-two with reverse hammer and thrust punches._

_Chinese leg twist and ridge block, rotating tiger claws and push out._

_Repeat._

 

He stopped, exhaling in frustration. He could not seem to get this sequence to flow properly, and it was annoying him.

“Looking good there.”

Jensen walked onto the dojo floor, his bare feet silent on the soft, resilient mat. He'd traded his white instructor's jacket and black gi pants for a faded Tom Petty T-shirt and dark blue sweat pants, and Jared didn't know if he wanted to cuddle him or accost him.

“Thanks, but I know it sucks.” Jared shook his head. “I keep getting to this spot and then it falls apart.”

“It's okay, you're still learning it. Give yourself a little time.” Jensen leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. Jared's eyes drifted over the bulging biceps, the broad shoulders, and cuddling left his mind completely.

“I know, but the tournament isn't that far away.” Jared tore his eyes away from Jensen's hot body. He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to drink from his water bottle, hoping to hide his nerves from his teacher-slash-boyfriend.

“And it's your first competition as a black belt, so you're extra nervous, right?” Jensen's sharp green eyes never left Jared's face, making him fidget. “Dude, you have nothing to prove. You are a fantastic martial artist.” He spun a finger around the dojo. “You wouldn't be teaching here otherwise.”

Advancing in rank steadily over the last couple of years, Jared had slowly begun assisting in classes, and now taught the beginners and helped with the intermediates. He enjoyed it far more than he'd anticipated; sharing the knowledge of something he'd come to love so much was a lot of work, but also gave him great joy.

Only a few months ago, Jared had tested for and achieved his black belt. His exhaustion at the conclusion of the four hour test vanished as Jensen placed his new belt in his hands; he felt euphoric, proud, and unable to keep the ear-to-ear grin off his face.

Hence the pressure Jared was feeling now—it was his first time competing as a black belt, and he knew the bar would be higher. He also desperately wanted to do well for Jensen's sake, as an homage to his teacher. So here he was, after hours, pushing himself and practicing.

“You need to relax,” Jensen said, peeling himself off the wall and moving toward Jared. “How about putting the form aside for now and we'll do a little sparring to loosen up? No gear, just casual.” He started bouncing lightly on his feet, skating around the floor in a way that always made Jared think of water-bugs skating on the surface of a pond.

He sighed. Certainly he needed a break from the frustration of practice. “Sure.”

They bowed and gave each other a high five; even in casual practice, showing respect and consideration to your opponent was important. Jared fell into his own pattern of bouncing and moving, knees soft, hands raised to block, watching Jensen intently to catch any hint of imminent attack.

One thing Jared loved about sparring was the way it made everything else go away. To spar was to live completely in the moment. Bills didn't matter, school didn't matter, nothing mattered but watching and responding to your opponent, the give-and-take as one and then the other sparrer moved in, attacking with punches or kicks and then spinning away. Frustration, worry--whatever it was, it disappeared in the heat of lungs panting, muscles pushing, maintaining the hyper-alertness one needed in the ring.

Sparring Jensen, even on a casual level, was challenging. He was so fast, so light on his feet, and he could tag a point on Jared and retreat before Jared even knew it had happened. Jared was a good sparrer himself, as attested to by several trophies, but Jensen was on a whole different level. They moved around the dojo, skimming the floor, their rhythm almost dance-like. Jared was sweating within minutes, and he could see moisture on Jensen's skin, freckles gleaming across his face and down his throat. It was very distracting, making Jared think about licking instead of blocking...

“Gotcha! C'mon, Jared, wake up.” Jensen danced close and then away. “Come and get me!”

Jared growled. He'd caught a breath of Jensen—a mix of sweat, heat, and clean fabric along with a dash of Jensen's favorite cinnamon gum, and it made Jared's cock jerk inside his gi pants, distracting him further. He resolutely ignored his hardening dick, determined to catch his agile lover, but Jensen spun around and Jared found himself staring at the points of Jensen's nipples poking pertly through his snug T-shirt. Jared tried to move closer but he tripped on his own feet, his hard-on rubbing against his thigh and completely undoing him. He fell in a heap on the floor, grateful as always for its special resiliency.

Jensen dropped sown next to him. “You okay?” Jared nodded, and Jensen ran his fingers through Jared's hair. “We're both tired and it's late, we should--”

His words broke off as Jared grabbed him, hands fisting in the soft T-shirt and pulling him close. Their mouths crashed tight, Jensen making muffled sounds of approval as their lips pressed together. Jared licked into Jensen's mouth, probing and swirling with his tongue until Jensen was whimpering softly. 

Pulling back to gasp some air, Jared saw Jensen's eyes were dark, his lips already red and swollen from Jared's assault. “Fuck,” Jared murmured. “Fuckin' beautiful, Jen.” He pushed and Jensen went down easily, falling backward and pulling Jared over onto his body.

Jared pushed himself up on his hands, reveling in the feeling of Jensen's body pinned underneath his. He ground his hips down, rewarded by Jensen's groans and the unmistakable ridge of Jensen's cock rubbing against his own. “Like that?” Jared murmured huskily. Another roll of his hips, another groan. “Want more?”

“Yes, you bastard,” Jensen answered, his voice rough. “Can't get enough of you. Want it now.”

He pushed up and they flipped. Jensen kissed Jared hard while doing his own grinding. Jared felt his cock leaking, a wet splotch on his skin, and he grabbed Jensen's ass to hold him in place while thrusting up for even more friction. Jensen's hips bucked up and both men moaned simultaneously as their hips moved together.

“Get these fuckin' pants off,” grunted Jensen. Jared knelt up and tore his shirt off, then sat back and pushed his pants off. His cock bounced free, and he gave himself a couple of strokes while Jensen finished undressing. There were those gorgeous muscles Jared had been eyeing; fat, firm biceps, sinewy forearms dusted with golden hair, well-defined pecs and those perky nipples, flushed a dark pink. 

“Good enough to eat.” Jared licked his lips. “Where should I start?”

“First you gotta catch me,” Jensen retorted, turning over to bear-crawl away. Being on his hands and feet meant Jensen's ass waved in the air as he moved, and the sight of those two round cheeks wiggling away made Jared hot to catch them. He roared and pounced, long legs propelling him forward, his erection bobbing stiffly. His hands grabbed Jensen by the hips and brought him down, fleshy cheeks quivering in front of Jared's eyes. He bit down, sinking his teeth into those sweet mounds, laving them with his tongue while his hands rubbed and squeezed them. Jensen wriggled under his hold, but Jared knew it was in pleasure, not distress.

“Caught ya.” Jared let his voice go deep. “Now I'm gonna eat ya.”

He scootched close to Jensen and knelt between his thighs, pulling his hips up and placing one hand on each cheek to spread them wide. He could feel little anticipatory tremors going through Jensen. “I got you,” he purred, and licked right over Jensen's hole, holding on firmly because he knew Jensen would shiver hard and moan. And he did.

“Jay...”

“I got you,” Jared repeated. He addressed himself to that little pink hole, licking it, probing at it with his tongue, teasing the rim with tiny nips and kitten licks. While his mouth stayed busy, his hands rubbed all over Jensen's ass, down his back, up his thighs, until finally one hand sneaked under Jensen's belly to grab his cock. It jumped in Jared's grasp, and he smiled when he felt the slick trail of pre-come dribbling from the swollen head. “Greedy boy,” he murmured against Jensen's hole, sucking on it while he pumped on that eager cock, hard and straining in his hand. Every suckle, every lick, rewarded him with another bead of fluid until his fingers were slick with it and Jensen's moans were an unbroken croon.

Jared had been ignoring his own dick, jutting up hard from his groin, but now he let go of Jensen and used his messy hand to stroke himself, spreading Jensen's pre-come over his own skin. They had gotten themselves tested long ago, so there was no need for condoms to interfere with the intimacy of skin-on-skin. Rubbing his cock over Jensen's hole, Jared smeared his own pre-come on it, pushing it around that tight ring until it was shiny. He pressed in, one hand rubbing Jensen's back and ass, the other guiding himself as Jensen's body slowly opened to him, soft skin and tight muscle sucking him inside, into the incredible heat that always took his breath away.

“Fuck...” he whispered, breath catching and eyes closing as he lost himself into that hot, hot pressure. “Always so good, Jen, so amazing...” He bit his lower lip, struggling to move slowly and carefully until he was all the way in.

“God, Jay, filling me up...always think I can't take it at first,” Jensen panted, his cheek pressed against the floor. His hands flitted aimlessly; fingers against his swollen lips, stroking his own cock, stretching out across the floor and scrabbling. “Then somehow...you're inside, and I'm so full. Feels so good.” 

Watching himself slide into Jensen's ring always mesmerized Jared. How could it fit? But it did, and when he was all the way in, groin against Jensen's ass, balls rubbing his taint, it was perfection. “Ohhh, baby, you're amazing. So fucking perfect.”

“Yeah, now move, Sasquatch. Fuck me like you mean it!” Jensen pushed back against Jared, making him grunt with the unexpected pressure. He pulled halfway out and pushed in slowly again, and at Jensen's hip wiggle, repeated that only much faster. He anchored himself holding on to Jensen's hips and fucked hard, picking up speed as he went but always sinking in as deep as he could, balls slapping against Jensen with every stroke.

“Little fucker,” gasped Jensen.

“Not so little,” grinned Jared, landing a couple of sharp smacks to the ass he was reaming so delightfully. “Maybe you forgot who's inside you here.” He stopped and pulled out, pushing Jensen's hips to one side and flipping him over before grabbing his thick thighs and pulling him back in close. “Now you'll remember who's fucking you.” He sank into Jensen's hole afresh, but now he could see Jensen's face while it happened, could see his lids shut halfway and his mouth fall open as he took Jared in deep, body working to adjust and succumbing to pleasure as it did so. “There...that's what you wanted...is it good?”

“Yeah,” groaned Jensen. “Fuck yeah, so good. Harder, Jay, harder, need it...” He grabbed himself under the knees and pulled his legs wide and back, offering himself up to Jared.

It took Jared's breath away when Jensen did this. They both liked to switch, but still Jensen probably topped two-thirds of the time. When this happened, Jensen completely opening himself to Jared, the love and trust it showed blew Jared away. Adding the visual glory of naked and needy Jensen took it over the top; the tensed muscles of his arms, his cock moving and leaking on his belly, the desperate tilt of his hips as he strained for Jared.

A soft, steady stream of curses flowed from Jared as he thrust and pumped, plunging in as deep as he could to wring inarticulate moans from his lover. He leaned over Jensen, arms planted next to Jensen's ears and lost himself in that gorgeous face, the eyes dark with passion, mouth lax, lips red and shiny where Jensen kept licking them. Jared leaned down and kissed him roughly, rubbing their lips together and tongue-fucking him in rhythm with his dick. Jensen's moans turned to whimpers, loud and animalistic, as he bit back at Jared's teasing mouth and tried to meet each thrust of his dick. Jensen let go of his legs and grabbed for Jared's ass, digging his fingers in and crying out loudly as his cock twitched and spurted over his belly, eyes slamming shut as his mouth opened wide in his spasm of joy.

Jared ground his hips, trying to reach every last bit of Jensen and eke out the most from his climax. He was dying to come himself; feeling the squeezes of Jensen's internal muscles and watching the external show of his pleasure was a double-header enough to make anyone lose it. Jared gritted his teeth, trying to hold off until Jensen started coming down, but it was only a matter of seconds before he convulsed in his own orgasm, his cock shooting hot and hard inside Jensen, balls so tight he thought they were going to pop out of his ears. He lost track of how hard he held Jensen's hips, only conscious of _more_ and _now_ and _omgmyfuckingod_.

It seemed to go on for hours, but a few minutes later, Jared opened his eyes to see Jensen's green ones regarding him lazily. His arms threatened to collapse, so he fell to Jensen's side, leaving one leg lying across Jensen's thigh. They were both messy with sweat and come, but he was too boneless to worry about it at the moment.

“You okay?” Jensen's whisper was gravelly.

Jared snorted. “'M fine. You?”

Jensen laughed. “Oh yeah. I am pretty fucking great.” He nosed at Jared's hair. “Had a pretty great fucking.”

Jared groaned. “Oh god, people think I'm the one with the bad jokes. They have no idea what I put up with.”

Nudging with one hip, Jensen smirked. “I think there are no complaints, thank you very much.”

“Yeah,” Jared sighed. “I gotta agree with that. Damn, you are so fucking hot.” He kissed Jensen's cheek. “Not too much?”

“Hell no! Perfect. Except now I want to go to sleep and I think that would not be a good idea.”

Jared pictured students coming in the next day and finding their teachers naked on the floor. “Yeah, um, no.”

“Up it is. Let's get outta here and go home where we can snuggle in peace.”

They got up and just threw their clothes on, deciding to shower when they got home. As they locked the doors behind them, Jared kissed Jensen and said, “Thanks for taking my mind off things and making me relax.”

Jensen smiled and patted his check. “All in a day's work, Grasshopper.”


End file.
